Forum:Another reclassification suggestion
I don't see much of a point in the "lesser god" categorization -- it feels a bit complex with only two "true" members. Howlith seems to just be a standard "minor god" given the description of each, and Ecovegi as well. Any thoughts to merging the two categorizations? NearlyNon (talk) 23:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) My proposed alternate categorization focuses more on the "generality" of their sphere. A major god should have near-all-encompassing dominion, with a minor god rivalling them but not quite reaching it due to not being an original creator. Terrae has the entire surface, Roki has the entire underground, and Net has an entire dimension... Meanwhile minor gods should be nearly encompassing. Water, the dominion of Poise, is everywhere -- but it's not a whole dimension level of power. There's generally more land than water, and he was created by Terrae. Lesser gods should be recategorized to be specific biome deities or broad concepts; they are more specific than minor gods but still have a large portion of the world under their dominion. Meanwhile spirits and demons specialize heavily. However, all of these could 'theoretically' stand against each other -- if they had the same power level (whether it be due to worshippers or the state of the world, however Cubeiasm would determine that) they could fight off despite being other categories: Poise could flood the overworld while Terrae could fill in his oceans if they were both given equal strength. Awye could spread jungles across the entire world, while Gluceo could replace every block in them with cake and his insane cake eaters, or a dungeon spirit spreading dungeons and mobspawners. Essentially: change the classifications to represent how specific their powers are, with major gods having their influence effecting everything, and spirits having their influence effecting one specific concept or type of physical "thing". This would mean: *Major god: the primary three creator gods, along with Abstergo for him being 'before' them. *Minor gods: those with large encompassing spheres of influence over a large portion of the world; water, air, far lands, anything large and widespread enough to be terrifyingly powerful. (e.g. Moouka despite being a biome and food-based deity still counts, due to being created as part of the Second Coming in a minor lore change.) Shen may or may not qualify depending on various things. *Lesser god: biome deities. The qualification of "lesser god" of being "beyond this world" seems a bit difficult. I would say this makes the most sense as biome deities or anything of a similar power level to them; they have lots of ultimate jurisdiction in their biome but are still inferior to a major or minor god. Ecovegi would move up to minor god status for being the personification of the world Terrae created (with Terrae keeping the same lore and status of being the original creator of the world and having total control over Ecovegi). Howlith would move down to a Spirit. Fara moves up to a Minor God for having a large widespread influence. Poise doesn't count as one of these as he is the god of water itself, which is present outside ocean biomes and even in the air itself. *Spirits and Demons: Spirits and demons are anything with a specific sphere of influence more specific than a single biome. Gluceo would be demoted to one of these for instance as his entire sphere of influence is cake; even if his followers took over the planet his dominion is still over cake. He shouldn't be given favoritism for being an ArchebuS creation as this complicates the classification system. I'm also considering about getting rid of the Demon classification unless someone can come up with a good reason for that to not be a theme -- a demon and a spirit have the 'level' here, it's just that demons sound 'cooler' while spirits sound more neutral or positive.